The present invention relates to a relay or similar electromagnetic device with pivotable armature. More particularly, the invention relates to devices of that type for use in d.c. circuits and here particularly for switching power up to several tens of kilowatts.
Power relays and other devices with pivotable armature, are usually constructed in that the electromagnet with yoke; the contact system; and the arc extinguishing equipment, are built separately, and the relay as a whole is subsequently assembled from such subassemblies. This approach of providing subassemblies at first and of completing them prior to completion of the relay as a whole is expensive from various points of view, are inherently results in a bulkier construction than actually necessary.